Super Mario Fanon:Featured Articles
Featured Articles are articles that represent a great article Mario Fanon Wiki has to offer to readers. To see all successful featured articles, go to Category:Successful Nominations. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article # First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. # Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. # Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. # The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote # Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. # Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) # As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. # Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 4 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. Nominees Warp Pipe Corporation by Super ® (Republic Holovision) Support *This is rediculously wonderful Article!!! —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 17:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *I would like to show my support for this article. Aside from a couple of things, it fits perfectly. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 02:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *Really well written, it diserves to be an FA. - Oppose ---- Attention: One Week (Sunday, September 16, 2010) prior to the "Warp Pipe Corporation" becoming a Featured Article. —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 20:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Toadark by Mickeybb1 Support I Nominate this article for best image work. Because the pictures are very well done! Very well done and nice pictures. Wish I had Photoshop...--'Shade' 12:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral This is a very nice article with good images, but it should probably be longer before it should become a featured article. —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 19:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Marvin McNight by TurtleShroom Support This article is original and interesting. Most articles on this wiki are short and incomplete. While this article is longer. It also has a wonderful image. But, it could use an infobox. —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 02:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed.--'Shade' 15:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose